Pembalasan 3 Uke
by Kiming
Summary: Konser terbesar MAMA yang membuat ketiga uke paling berpengaruh di Seventeen marah besar/Meanie, Soonhoon, Junhao/ terbagi dalam 3 masalah yang berbeda chapter
1. Chapter 1

Title : Pembalasan 3 Uke

Cast : Meanie, Soonhoon, Junhao couple

Genre : Romance

Lenght : 1 of ?

Disclaimer : RnR, yang ga suka silahkan close sebelum menyesal, DLDR, review please

-Pembalasan 3 Uke-

-Chapter 1-

-Happy Reading-

"Seventeen, kalian sudah bekerja keras hari ini.. selamat untuk kalian!" teriak manajer. Bangga dengan kerja keras ke-13 anak adam ini dalam penampilannya di MAMA. Semua member menunduk dan bernapas lega. Penampilan mereka kali ini sangat memuaskan. Kali ini juga mereka mengadakan duet dengan salah satu girlband terkenal, yaitu Gfriend. Semua member tersenyum kecuali ketiga orang ini. Mereka adalah Minghao, Woozi, dan Wonwoo. mereka seakan sedanag menyibukkan diri mereka dengan memainkan hp dan sesekali membenahi penampilan mereka yang sudah sempurna.

"Hao-ya?" panggil Jun. Minghao melirik sedikit kearah Jun dan kembali memainkan ponsel pintarnya. Membaca beberapa komentar fans tentang penampilan mereka di MAMA dan juga mengomentari penampilan namja didepannya ini. minhao mendengus kesal lalu melemparkan hpnya ke meja didepannya.

"Woozi hyung, ikut aku kekamar mandi.." ajak Minghao sambil emnarik tangan namja mungil itu kekamar mandi. Sedangkan beberapa member sudah mulai kembali ke tempat duduk tamu untuk mereka. Meninggalkan 2 orang yang sedang melakukan aksi diam-diaman diruang ganti. Mereka adalah Mingyu dan Wonwoo.

"Hyung.." panggil Mingyu lalu mendekati Wonwoo dan jongkok didepan namja yang sejak tadi berwajah dingin itu. Wonwoo yang sedang memainkan ponselnya itu melirik sebentar lalu menghela napas.

"Para member kembali ke tempat duduk mereka, sebaiknya kau kembali saja.." ucap Wonwoo kelewat dingin. Okay, Wonwoo memang dingin bahkan ketika ia berbicara dengan Mingyu. Namun, ini adalah tingkat yang paling dingin menurut Mingyu.

"Aku bisa jelaskan semuanya, Hyung.." ucap Mingyu. Wonwoo berdiri dan mengambil jaket serta ponselnya lalu berjalan duluan melewati Mingyu. Mingyu ikut berdiri dan menarik lengan Wonwoo.

"Lepaskan aku Kim Mingyu!" bentak Wonwoo. Mingyu menatap Wonwoo tajam sambil memegang erat tangan Wonwoo.

"S-sakit, Gyu.." cicit Wonwoo merasakan sakit pada pergelangan tangannya karena cengkraman dari Mingyu. Air matanya menetes sedikit, membuat Mingyu membelalakkan matanya. Perlahan tangannya terangkat, bermaksud menyeka air mata Wonwoo, sayangnya Wonwoo menepisnya. Ia menghentakkan tangan Mingyu dan berlalu dari sana.

Acara yang berlangsung selama kurang lebih 4 jam itu terasa begitu lama bagi Wonwoo, Minghao dan Woozi, walaupun mereka melewatinya dengan sesekali tersenyum dan melakukan kegiatan konyol, namun suasana hati mereka sedang buruk. Begitu pula dengan ketiga namja yang berada tak jauh dari mereka, Mingyu, Jun, dan Hoshi. Mereka tetap memaksakan senyum walaupun dalam hati dan pikiran mereka, mereka masih memikirkan cara untuk membujuk uke masing-masing agar bisa memaafkan mereka.

"Minghao tadi menamparku.." ucap Jun memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka bertiga. Hoshi melihat kearahnya dengan pandangan ingin tahu, begitupun pula dengan Mingyu. Mereka seakan bersiap-siap mendengarkan cerita dari Jun.

"Tadi setelah aku menariknya dari Woozi, aku menjelaskan semuanya dan ia menamparku, bilang bahwa aku memang bukan siapa-siapanya selain temannya dari China. Ia bilang padaku bahwa ia tidak berhak mempunyai perasaan cemburu seperti itu karena memang ia bukanlah kekasihku.." ucapnya panjang lebar membuat kedua namja disampingnya membulatkan matanya, ah lebih tepatnya hanya Mingyu karena Hoshi meskipun ia sudah membulatkan matanya tetap terlihat sipit. Mereka berdua tetap diam, seakan menyuruh Jun untuk menjelaskan semuanya.

"Lalu aku bilang kepadanya untuk menjadi kekasihku dan tanpa mendengar jawabannya aku langsung mencium bibirnya dan ia lalu menamparku.. kupikir aku tidak perlu mendengar jawabannya, karena ia pasti menjawab ya.." lanjut Jun lagi. Hoshi dan Mingyu mengangguk mengerti dan beberapa detik kemudian, mereka menyerang Jun dengan padangan yang sangat tajam.

"Kenapa kau begitu bodoh? Lalu setelahnya? Minghao memelukmu?" tanya Hoshi. Jun mengangkat bahunya.

"Ia menolakmu, Hyung?" kali ini Mingyu yang menjawab. Jun mengendikkan bahunya lagi. Hoshi dan Mingyu lalu menghela napas.

"Tapi aku tahu ia akan menerimaku tak lama lagi.." ucap Jun.

"Dan, kau, bagaimana urusanmu dengan Wonwoo?" tanya Hoshi. Mingyu menoleh dan menatap Hoshi tidak terima. Kenapa ia dulu?

"Kenapa tidak kau dulu yang bercerita tentang masalahmu dengan Woozi hyung?" tanya Mingyu. Hoshi menghela napas dan melirik Woozi sebentar, dan entah kebetulan atau apa, Woozi juga menoleh ke Hoshi. Membuat namja bermata sipit itu tersenyum kecil. Ia beralih menatap Mingyu dan mulai membuka mulutnta, bermaksud untuk bercerita.

"Yah, kejadianku sama dengan Jun hyung, tetapi Woozi malah memutuskanku.. aku tidak tahu cara berpikir uke.. Seungcheol hyung saja bisa menerima adegan Jeonghan hyung dan SinB secara ikhlas.." ucap Hoshi. Mingyu dan Jun menghela napas.

"Kalau Wonwoo?" tanya Hoshi. Mingyu mengendikkan bahunya.

"Ia masih mendiamkanku.." ucap Mingyu pasrah. Hoshi dan Jun segera menepuk punggung Mingyu. Mereka tahu diantara semua pasangan member, yang paling kolot jika marah adalah Wonwoo. Wonwoo bahkan pernah mendiamkan Mingyu selama 3 minggu penuh karena Mingyu dance dengan Baek Ji Young dulu. Ketiga seme itupun hanya bisa mendesah pasrah meratapi nasib mereka.

Acara MAMA sudah selesai 30 menit yang lalu dan semua member sudah kembali ke van masing-masing. Para member yang sangat peka dengan keadaan 3 seme ini dengan sengaja menempatkan ukenya pada van yang sama dan ditambah Seungcheol dan Jeonghan.

"Woozi, Minghao.. kalian harus duduk disebelahku.." ucap Wonwoo final saat ketiga seme akan menaiki van. Seungcheol menghela napas dan menghadap kebelakang. Kepalanya penat sekali mengurus 3 pasangan manusia ini.

"Jihoon dengan Soonyoung, Minhao dengan Junhui dan Wonwoo dengan Mingyu.. aku tidak menerima penolakan dan cepat selesaikan masalah kalian sebelum kita comeback.." ucap Seungcheol tegas. Ke-6 manusia ini lalu menundukkan kepalanya dan masuk sesuai perintah Seungcheol. Seungcheol tersenyum ketika melihat ketiga pasang manusia masuk dengan tenang dan diam. Ia cukup pusing merasakan ketegangan diantara mereka.

"Aku tidak mau ada keheningan disini, jadi kalian harus berbicara.." ucap Seungcheol dingin. Mereka ber-6 menghela napas dan melirik kepasangan masing-masing.

_Meanie side_

"Wonu hyung..." panggil Mingyu. Wonwoo menoleh, lalu sedetik kemudian menatap jendela kembali. Mingyu memegang lengannya, tetapi ditepis begitu saja. Mingyu menghela napas. Ia akan membuka mulut ketika dilihatnya Wonwoo memasangkan headset ditelinganya. Mingyu menghela napas keras-keras. Tidak ada cara lain selain menggunakan kontak fisik secara paksa pada Wonwoo.

GREP

Wonwoo membelalakkan matanya kaget ketika merasakan tangan Mingyu menggenggam tangannya. Jujur, hatinya menghangat, tetapi ketika ia teringat kejadian tadi hatinya langsung kembali dingin. Ia menggerakkan tangannya, mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan Mingyu, namun ia kalah kuat, jadi untuk kali ini ia membiarkan Mingyu menggenggam tangannya. Agar ia bisa duduk dengan tenang tanpa diganggu oleh namja berisik itu.

"Hyung, aku tau kau marah.. tapi kau harusnya tau itu masalah pekerjaan.. aku terjun di dunia ini, dan kita menjalin hubungan didunia ini pula, maka jika mereka memasangkanku dengan siapapun kau harusnya mengerti. Itu konsekuensinya jika kita menjalin hubungan ini diam-diam. Seungcheol hyung dan Jeonghan hyung juga saling pengertian walaupun tadi mereka sempat ada konflik sedikit. Tapi mereka dewasa.." jelas Mingyu. Wonwoo menahan napasnya. Seharusnya disaat seperti ini, Mingyu harusnya membuat janji untuk tidak menerima skinship dengan siapapun seintim itu. Okay, Wonwoo sadar bahwa itu konsekuensinya. Tetapi Wonwoo sendiri juga sudah muak. Pertama kali, Mingyu dengan Baek Ji Young, Wonwoo memaafkannya karena Mingyu bilang Baek Ji Young itu seperti bibi sendiri untuk Mingyu. Mereka latihan sampai larut malam dan Wonwoo menerima itu. Kedua, saat shooting mv Very Nice, Wonwoo bisa menerima bahwa Mingyu harus melakukan kontak mata dengan pemeran wanita disana. Wonwoo sempat marah, tapi Mingyu bilang bahwa ia adalah visual dan sebagai seorang visual ia harus menerima itu. Wonwoo saat itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan memaafkan Mingyu. Namun sekarang, Wonwoo benar-benar sudah diambang batas kesabaran. Okay, Wonwoo akui memang partnya sedikit, namun cara Eunha memandang Mingyu pada saat penampilan tadi yang membuat Wonwoo marah. Ia sudah menahan amarahnya pada saat latihan dan gladi bersih. Wanita kecil itu selalu menempel pada Mingyu seperti lintah dan Mingyu merasa tenang saja.

"Sebaiknya kau diam, Mingyu-ssi.." ucap Wonwoo dingin. Mingyu menghela napas dan mulai memejamkan matanya, menenangkan pikirannya yang berkecamuk.

_Meanie side end_

_Soonhoon side_

"Jihoon-ya.." panggil Hoshi. Sedangkan yang dipanggil Jihoon atau akrab disapa Woozi hanya menoleh sebentar lalu mengambil earphone dan memasangkan ditelinganya. Hoshi menghela napas, ia sudah menahan ini semua sejak tadi. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan menarik earphone Woozi membuat sang empunya mendelik marah dan menolehkan kepalanya kearah Hoshi.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Woozi dingin, masih menahan amarahnya dan menahan hasrat untuk tidak mencakar muka Soonyoung sekarang juga. Hoshi menatap tajam mata Woozi, membuat pipi Woozi mau tak mau dibuat merona. Seharusnya Woozi bisa menahan ini semua. Tapi ia tidak bisa, ini perdana buatnya untuk melihat kekasihnya memainkan sexy dance dengan girlband lain, apalagi itu Yuju Gfriend. Ia tadi berusaha keras untuk menahannya dan sekarang Soonyoung membuatnya hampir gagal.

"Maafkan aku.." ucap Soonyoung. Woozi membuang tatapannya ke jendela. Soonyoung menghela napas kasar dan menarik lengan Woozi kasar, tak sadar jika itu membuat kekasih mungilnya kesakitan.

"Sakit, Soonyoung.." rintih Woozi sambil meringis menahan sakit pada lengannya. Soonyoung seakan tidak peduli malah merapatkan cengkramannya sampai Woozi meneteskan air matanya.

"Hentikan, Hoshi-ya.." lerai Jun yang memang duduk dekat dengan mereka. Hoshi tersentak, seakan keluar dari alam bawah sadarnya. Ia melepaskan cengkramannya terhadap Jihoon.

"Berhenti!" teriak Hoshi, membuat semua member yang ada di van itu menoleh dan membuat si supir menghentikan van secara tiba-tiba. Jihoon menggeser tempat duduknya disebelah Minghao dan memeluk pemuda China itu sambil menangis. Minghao yang mengetahui penyebabnya segera memberi deathglare kepada Hoshi.

"Perlukah kita turun hyung?" tanya Minghao. Jihoon mengangguk pelan.

"Seungcheol hyung, kurasa aku akan menemani Jihoon hyung turun.. kita akan naik taksi saja.." ucap Minghao. Seungcheol mengangguk. Ia sudah cukup penat merasakan hawa panas di van ini.

"Hao-ya, biar aku saja.." ucap Hoshi pelan. Minghao tersenyum dan membiarkan Hoshi turun lewat pintu van yang satunya lalu membuka pintu van dan menarik Woozi. Minghao menghela napas ketika Woozi sedikit memberontak ketika mengetahui bahwa Hoshi yang membawanya turun. Van pun pergi dari tempat itu setelah sebelumnya memastikan kedua orang itu berbaikan dan mendapatkan taksi untuk pulang.

Suasana di dalam van terlampau dingin untuk kedua orang yang berada didalamnya. Woozi yang masih terisak pelan di dalam pelukan Hoshi dan Hoshi yang melamun. Ia menoleh ketika si mungil bergerak tak nyaman dipelukannya. Ia tersenyum ketika mengetahui si mungil mendongak, menampilkan hidungnya yang sedikit kemerahan karena terlalu lama menangis. Hoshi perlahan mendekatkan bibirnya untuk mencium kening si mungil. Si mungil mau tak mau tersenyum kecil.

"Lenganku sakit bodoh!" makinya pelan. Hoshi terkekeh dan membuka jaket yang dikenakan Jihoon lalu mengelus bekas cengkramannya. Ia sedikit menghela napas kecewa sudah mengeluarkan amarahnya kepada namja mungil yang sangat dicintainya.

"Maafkan aku, Jihoon-ya.." ucapnya penuh penyesalan.

"Maafkan aku dengan semua yang terjadi hari ini.. maafkan aku karena tidak izin padamu dulu masalah dance dengan Yuju.. maafkan semuanya.." lanjutnya lagi. jihoon mengangguk kecil dan mengecup bibir Soonyoung, sedangkan yang dicium tersenyum bahagia.

"Ahjussi, ke hotel terdekat.." ucapnya yang sambil menampilkan smirk mematikan.

_Soonhoon side end_

TBC

::: Coretan author :::

Ini belum kelar ya.. author masih mau ngelanjut yang Junhao sama Meanie side yang belum kelar. Ini sih maunya author dikelarin dulu yang Meanie habis itu baru lanjut ke Soonhoon. Eh ternyata kelaran Soonhoon dulu masalahnya.. habisnya author takjub sama Soonyoung yang lihatin Jihoon waktu perform di Smile Flower.. dari awal sampai akhir Soonyoung itu kan lirik-lirik ke Jihoon terus.. makanya author bersemangat buat nyelesaiin masalahnya si Soonhoon dulu.. hehehe..

Jan lupa review dan likenya ya riderku tersayang...


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Pembalasan 3 Uke

Cast : Meanie, Soonhoon, Junhao couple

Genre : Romance

Lenght : 1 of ?

Disclaimer : RnR, yang ga suka silahkan close sebelum menyesal, DLDR, review please

-Pembalasan 3 Uke-

-Chapter 2-

-Happy Reading-

_Meanie side_

Sesampainya di dorm, semua member yang berada di van kedua turun, minus Soonyoung dan Jihoon. Mereka menginap di sebuah hotel membuat Seungcheol harus mengurut keningnya keras-keras guna menghilangkan penat yang menyerang kepalanya. Ia menoleh ke kursi belakang yang sudah kosong, tidak kosong sebenarnya karena masih menyisakan dua orang disana yaitu Wonwoo dan Mingyu. Seungcheol melirik mereka sekilas lalu keluar dari van dan masuk dorm.

"Mau kubawakan tasmu?" tawar Mingyu saat mereka sudah turun. Wonwoo mendelik tajam kearahnya.

"Jangan mencoba berbicara padaku dan berpura-pura sok baik agar kumaafkan.. lebih baik kau kencan dengan Eunha saja, kita ada libur 2 hari kan? Sepertinya itu cocok untuk kau habiskan dengan Eunha yang cantik itu.." ucap Wonwoo penuh penekanan dengan kata Eunha. Mingyu menghela napas, sulit untuk membuat Wonwoo kembali padanya jika Wonwoo sudah bersikap seperti ini.

"Terserah kau marah atau tidak tapi aku benar-benar tidak tertarik dengan Eunha, tuan Jeon.." ucap Mingyu final dan merebut tas Wonwoo beserta koper milik pemuda mungil itu dan menariknya bersamaan dengan kopernya. Wonwoo mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal, perlakuan Mingyu mau tak mau membuatnya terpesona. Mingyu itu manusia gentle yang ada di dunia menurut Wonwoo. Lihat saja, saat Wonwoo marah pun Mingyu tetap saja membawakan tasnya yang bisa dibilang lumayan berat itu.

Sesampainya dikamar Mingyu meletakkan kopernya beserta koper milik Wonwoo. Ia melepas topi dan jaketnya lalu berjalan ke meja rias milik Wonwoo –yang dulu digunakan sebagai meja belajar-. Ia mengambil sisir dan pembersih make up dan mulai membersihkan wajahnya.

CEKLEK

Mingyu menoleh dan mendapati Wonwoo masuk dengan wajah muram. Mingyu tersenyum. Wajah Wonwoo yang murung adalah yang terimut menurut Mingyu. Mingyu beranjak dan menghampiri kekasih mungilnya.

"Mandi atau kubersihkan dulu wajahmu?" tanyanya lembut. Wonwoo mendelik lalu sedetik kemudian menghela napas. Mingyunya akan tetap menjadi Mingyunya walaupun ia marah. Wonwoo tidak mengategorikan ini sebagai mencari muka atau mencari perhatian agar ia memaafkan Mingyu, ini seperti kebiasaan Mingyu saat mereka habis melakukan konser atau penampilan hingga larut malam.

"Jangan berpura-pura baik padaku, Kim Mingyu.." ucapnya dingin lalu berjalan pelan menuju meja rias dan mengambil kapas, bermaksud membersihkan diri. Mingyu menghela napas, jujur ia tidak bermaksud apapun, ini memang sudah menjadi kebiasaannya.

"Aku akan jelaskan semuanya.." ucap Mingyu. Wonwoo menoleh dan menatapnya tajam. Ia lalu berdiri dan mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Mingyu. Air mata sudah menggenang dipelupuk matanya dan bersiap jatuh namun Wonwoo tahan.

"Jelaskan apalagi, Kim Mingyu? Bahwa kau visual? Karena dia seperti kakakmu? Karena masalah pekerjaan? Atau, karena kau menyukainya?" tanya Wonwoo sengit. Mingyu diam, tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Wonwoo terkekeh lalu menghapus air matanya yang akan turun.

"Kau diam? Jawab aku, Kim! Kau mau menjelaskan semuanya bukan? Apa semuanya yang kutuduhkan benar? Apa kau tidak punya alasan lain? kehabisan alasan?" tanya Wonwoo. Mingyu menggeleng pelan.

"Aku mencintaimu dan aku mempercayaimu, itu yang ingin aku katakan dan akan aku jelaskan.." ucap Mingyu. Wonwoo diam. Ia sudah malas meladeni Mingyu.

"Aku melakukannya karena aku pikir kau mempercayaiku dan kau tetap akan mencintaiku. Aku melakukannya karena aku pikir kau akan mendukungku seperti yang lain mendukung pasangannya masing-masing. Tapi ternyata aku salah.." ucap Mingyu lirih.

"Aku mencintaimu dan mempercayaimu, aku juga mendukungmu, tapi yang kau lakukan ini sudah keterlaluan, Gyu.. jika aku dari awal tidak mempercayaimu, sejak kau berduet dengan Baek Ji Yong noona aku sudah marah besar.." balas Wonwoo lalu meninggalkan Mingyu dan memasuki kamar mandi. Meninggalkan Mingyu yang menatap sendu pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup.

Selang beberapa hari setelah MAMA, Seventeen comeback dengan singlenya yang berjudul Boom Boom. Mereka mendapatkan jadwal yang padat lagi setelah sebelumnya mereka kosong karena beberapa member sibuk menyusun konsep comeback mereka, mulai dari dance dan lagu yang akan mengisi album mereka kali ini. Member yang terlibat konflik internal seperti Hoshi dan Woozi serta Jun dan Minghao kembali bersama, bahkan Jun dan Minghao mulai meresmikan hubungan mereka. Semua member terlihat senang ketika MV Boom Boom diliris, terlihat raut lega mereka karena sudah menyelesaikan album ini setelah sebulan lebih mereka berlatih dari pagi hingga malam. Namun, tak ada gading yang tak retak. Di balik raut bahagia ke-13 member, masih terdapat 2 orang yang masih murung. Yap, masih ada Mingyu dan Wonwoo yang seakan membawa atmosfer hitam tersendiri bagi Seventeen.

"Yup, Kim Mingyu, kau sangat bagus kali ini.. astaga, kau makin terlihat seperti Kai sunbae.." ucap si berisik Lee Seokmin. Mingyu tersenyum kecil, jujur jantungnya masih deg-degan pasca berlari melewati petasan-petasan kecil yang dipasang crew creative guna membangkitkan suasana 'Boom Boom'nya itu.

"Hyung, aku pikir tadi aku terkena petasan-petasan sialan itu.. astaga.." keluh Mingyu. Mendengar itu Seokmin tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memukul pelan pundak Mingyu. Mingyu hanya tersenyum kecil. Ia melirik ke arah Wonwoo yang sibuk dengan ponselnya. Ia ingin sekali memeluk namja emo itu, kebiasaannya ketika ia sudah berhasil menyelesaikan bagiannya.

"Seventeen, pembuatan mv kali ini sudah berjalan lancar, kalian boleh istirahat karena besok kita akan tampil untuk comeback kita dan kami harapkan agar ketiga team siap untuk penampilan besok.." ucap manajer membacakan jadwal mereka besok. Mereka serempak mengangguk dan bubar mengambil perlengkapan mereka sendiri.

SRETT

Wonwoo menoleh cepat ketika ia melihat seseorang mengambil tasnya dari lengannya. Ternyata Mingyu, Wonwoo menghela napas berat. Kalau begini pertahanannya bisa runtuh dengan cepat. Saat Wonwoo marah, Mingyu dengan segala kemampuannya mencoba membujuk Wonwoo agar memaafkannya. Mulai dari membangunkan Wonwoo dengan gaya yang romantis, memasakkan Wonwoo makanan kesukaannya, menyiapkan air mandi untuk Wonwoo, dan membawakan tas Wonwoo. Wonwoo sih senang sekaligus kesal, amat sangat kesal. Masalahnya Mingyu melakukan itu atas petunjuk dari internet. Bukan, bukannya Wonwoo kepo atau ganjen setiap hari stalkerin apa yang Mingyu cari di internet. Wonwoo mengetehauinya di tengah malam ketika matanya silau karena cahaya dari laptop milik Mingyu. Ia lalu bangun dan mendapati kekasih tannya itu sedang tidur sambil duduk. Mingyu kelelahan, itu batin Wonwoo. Ia lalu mengambil selimut dan memakaikannya dibadan Mingyu –Wonwoo sadar, menggotong Mingyu kekasur akan berdampak buruk bagi punggungnya-. Sedang membenarkan letak selimut, matanya tidak sadar menangkap apa yang Mingyu cari.

 _'Cara membujuk kekasih yang sedang merajuk'_

Wonwoo menghela napas kasar, tangannya sudah mengepal. Ia lalu menekan mouse dan mengarahkannya ketombol back, matanya membulat ketika mengetahui sudah 15 laman dibuka oleh Mingyu. Mulai dari membawakan tas, membuatkan makanan kesukaan, dan lain sebagainya. Itu semua persis yang dilakukan Mingyu akhir-akhir ini. Jadi selama ini Mingyu tidak berinisiatif melakukan itu sendiri. Wonwoo menggeram marah, lalu berjalan dengan menghentak menuju kasurnya dan tidur dengan perasaan jengkel.

Kembali di ruang tengah dorm Seventeen. Setelah insiden di lokasi syuting MV tadi, Wonwoo menyerah dan pasrah saat Mingyu membawakan tasnya, toh sebagian besar isi tas itu adalah barang Mingyu –yang dipakai Wonwoo-. lalu, setelah sampai di dorm, Wonwoo langsung menuju kekamarnya dan mandi, lalu keluar dan mendapati Mingyu yang sedang berdiri di almari besar milik mereka berdua –Mingyu yang berinisiatif membeli karena dorm mereka memilik 2 almari kecil untuk 4 orang-.

"Sedang apa?" tanya Wonwoo. Mingyu menoleh dan tersenyum. Lalu mengambil 2 baju atasan dan menunjukkannya kepada Wonwoo. Wonwoo mengernyit heran.

"Besok kita akan menampilkan Lean On Me, aku harus pakai baju yang mana? Polos atau wana coklat pastel ini?" tanya Mingyu. Wonwoo mengambil salah satu baju dan menempelkannya pada Mingyu. Lalu ia meraih baju yang satunya dan kembali menempelkannya pada tubuh Mingyu. Ia lalu menggeleng dan melihat seluruh isi almari Mingyu.

"Sepertinya ini cocok.." ucapnya. Mingyu mengambilnya lalu mengangguk.

"Gomawo.." ucapnya lalu mencium kening Wonwoo. Semburat merah muda mau tak mau mewarnai pipi Wonwoo. Wonwoo langsung berbalik dan keluar kamarnya. Tidak, pertahanannya akan runtuh, Wonwoo harus mempertahankannya.

"Won?" panggil Jun heran karena Wonwoo terus berdiri didepan kamarnya dengan tatapan kosong. Wonwoo tersentak lalu menoleh dan mendapati Jun berdiri disampingnya.

"Oh, Jun Hyung.. h-hai.." ucap Wonwoo gagap. Jun mengangguk.

"Mau kemana? Kenapa belum tidur?" tanyanya. Wonwoo kelabakan.

"O-oh, aku hanya.. hanya ingin kedapur, tenggorokanku kering jadi aku ingin mengambil minum, hehe.." jawab Wonwoo kelabakan. Jun mengangguk.

"H-hyung kenapa belum tidur?" tanya Wonwoo ganti. Jun menoleh dan berjalan mendahului Wonwoo, membuat namja kurus itu mengikuti Hyung yang berbeda beberapa tahun darinya itu.

"Hanya memikirkan beberapa permintaan aneh dari Minghao, seperti kencan diam-diam dan tidur dikamarnya.." jawab Jun seadanya. Wonwoo membulatkan matanya lalu berlari kecil mendekati Jun.

"Hyung, jangan bilang kau dan Minghao.." Wonwoo memutuskan ucapannya dan membekap mulutnya sendiri membuat Jun terkekeh

"Yap, aku dan Minghao sudah menjalin hubungan sepertimu dan para member lain.." jawab Jun final. Wonwoo membulatkan matanya lagi. Jun terkekeh kecil lalu mengusap pundak Wonwoo dan tersenyum kecil kearahnya.

"Cepat berbaiklah dengan Mingyu, kau tahu, kami jadi ikutan terkena imbasnya jika kau dan Mingyu belum menyelesaikan masalah kalian juga." Ucap Jun lalu berlalu dari hadapan Wonwoo setelah mengambil 2 kaleng bir dan membawanya kekamarnya. Wonwoo menghela napas lalu mengambil sekaleng bir dan duduk dimeja makan. Memikirkannya membuat Wonwoo murung sendiri.

"Sebaiknya aku memang harus berbaikan dengan Mingyu.." gumamnya pelan tanpa ia ketahui ada yang menguping gumamannya itu.

Keesokkan harinya semua member sudah siap, Mingyu dengan atasan yang disarankan Wonwoo kemarin, di bibirnya tersungging senyuman menawan yang siap melelehkan setiap wanita dan uke yang lewat dihadapan mereka. Begitupun dengan Wonwoo yang sangat tampan dengan style rambut berantakan yang membuatnya tidak kalah tampan dengan kekasih tannya.

"Yosh, aku dapat urutan penampilannya, di sini yang akan tampil adalah kita ber-13, lalu semua team menampilkan lagunya masing-masing. Urutan pertama untuk penampilan masing-masing team yaitu Vocal team, Performace team, lalu Hip Hop team." Jelas Seungcheol. Semua member mengangguk.

Tiga puluh menit sudah berlalu. Mereka menampilkan single mereka yaitu Boom Boom, lalu sesi wawancara lalu penampilan dari masing-masing team. Sekarang, tibalah saatnya penampilan dari Hip Hop team yaitu Mingyu, Wonwoo, Vernon, dan . Mereka ber empat akan menyanyikan single mereka yang berjudul Lean On Me.

 _Uri majimagi eonjeilji alji mothadeorado  
Haengyeo museun iri saenggyeoseo  
Boji mothadeorado_

 _Naege gidae gidae gidae  
Naege gidae gidae gidae  
Naege gidae gidae gidae naege gidae_

PUK

Wonwoo menoleh cepat ketika Mingyu meletakkan kepalanya dibahunya. Hatinya berdegup kencang sekali. Jarang-jarang Mingyu melakukan skinship secara terang-terangan. Pernah sekali waktu konser dan menyanyikan lagu yang sama, namun mereka melakukannya dalam keadaan baik-baik saja, dalam artian Wonwoo bahagia waktu itu, tapi sekarang, bahkan mereka jauh dari kata-kata baik-baik saja. Namun entah kenapa sekarang ini bahkan Wonwoo mengklaim bahwa ini baik-baik saja. Dia dan Mingyu, mereka baik-baik saja, tidak ada masalah diantara mereka.

Wonwoo menoleh dan mendapati Mingyu juga menoleh kearahnya. Ia canggung dan ia tidak mampu melakukan apapun, ia akhirnya tersenyum simpul dan melakukan interaksi kecil dengan Mingyu. Mingyu yang tahu hanya mengangguk dan meletakkan tangannya dibelakang punggung Wonwoo, seolah-olah ia sedang merangkul Wonwoo dari belakang. Wonwoo hanya sedikit bersandar pada dada Mingyu, ia harus mempertahankan sifat emonya itu.

3 menit berlalu sangat cepat dan pipi Wonwoo sudah berwarna merah sekarang. Mingyu benar-benar membuat pertahanannya runtuh kali ini. Ia melirik pemuda tan disampingnya dan lagi-lagi ia dibuat geram, karena sekarang kekasih tannya itu sedang memeluk mesra pinggang ramping Jeonghan. Dimana si Seungcheol itu sampai-sampai ia kehilangan pandangannya dari Jeonghan. Ia menghampiri Mingyu dengan bersungut-sungut.

"Kim Mingyu ikut aku!" pintanya dengan nada kelewat dingin dan berjalan mendahului Mingyu. Mingyu yang tidak peka hanya ikut Wonwoo saja.

"Ada apa?" tanya Mingyu setelah Wonwoo mengajaknya keatap gedung. Wonwoo mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Dasar tidak peka!" makinya.

"Tidak peka apanya?" tanya Mingyu.

"Kau dan Jeonghan hyung, memang dia tidak punya kekasih? Coups hyung juga hilang, astaga kenapa banyak sekali orang yang mendekati kekasihku astaga.." omel Wonwoo. Mingyu tersenyum lalu memeluk pinggang Wonwoo.

"Mianhae.." ucap Mingyu. Wonwoo mengalungkan tangannya dileher Mingyu dan mengecup bibir namja tinggi itu. Mingyu tersenyum.

"Kau kembali, sayang.." ucapnya lembut. Wonwoo mengangguk lalu beralih memeluk pinggang Mingyu. Ia membenamkan kepalanya disana.

"Jangan duet dengan yeoja lagi.." gumamnya. Mingyu terkekeh dan mengusap rambut Wonwoo lembut. Ia mengecupinya pelan. Membuat si empunya rambut terkekeh geli.

"Iya iya aku janji.. tapi kan kalau duet dengan mereka aku mendapat bayaran lebih sayang.. itu bisa kugunakan untuk menikahimu nanti.." ucap Mingyu. Wonwoo menonjok perutnya pelan.

"Lebih baik tidak usah menikah saja.." ucap Wonwoo pelan.

"Apa?" tanya Mingyu.

"Tidak aku bercanda, aku mencintaimu dan ingin menikah denganmu, Gyu-ya.." jawab Wonwoo lalu mengalungkan tangannya dan mengecup bibir Mingyu pelan. Mingyu yang mendapat ciuman itu langsung saja membalasnya.

"Kurasa malam ini adalah menjadi malam yang panjang, kuharap kau siap sayang.." bisik Mingyu dengan suara berat. Wonwoo terkekeh.

"Aku siap, Master Mingyu.." ucap Wonwoo diiringi desahan.

Dan malam mereka mungkin memang sedikit panjang dan menggairahkan karena setelah Wonwoo mengatakan itu, Mingyu langsung menggendongnya dan menidurkannya dikursi panjang yang kebetulan berada dipojokan atap lalu beberapa saat kemudian terdengar teriakan manja dari Wonwoo. Biarkanlah mereka menghabiskan waktu mereka bersama.

TBC

:::Coretan author:::

Kelar masalahnya Meanie. Kenapa meanie dulu thor? Karena author ga sengaja liat videonya Lean On Me yang live. Sebenernya author pengen bawain di ff yang lain, tapi berhubung keadaannya nyambung, jadi author sambungin aja biar berkah kan ya? Btw, author belum nemu ide buat junhaonya, barangkali reader-nim bisa bantu..

Jangan lupa like and review nya


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Pembalasan 3 Uke

Cast : Meanie, Soonhoon, Junhao couple

Genre : Romance

Lenght : 1 of ?

Disclaimer : RnR, yang ga suka silahkan close sebelum menyesal, DLDR, review please

-Pembalasan 3 Uke-

-Chapter 3-

-Happy Reading-

_Junhao side_

Sore itu Minghao membereskan segala sesuatunya yang ia bawa saat perform MAMA di dorm. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya ketika melihat barang-barang Jun yang dititipkan padanya. Ada ponsel milik Jun dan earphone milik Jun. Ia menghela napas. Hubungannya dengan Jun tidak akan berakhir bahagia, Jun mungkin lebih menyukai Yerin daripada menyukainya. Yerin itu cantik, seksi, dancer, sama seperti Jun. Ia sempurna dan cocok dengan Jun. Minghao menatap sendu ponsel ditangannya. Ia salah sudah menampar Junhui. Namja itu pasti akan membencinya sekarang.

_Flashback_

Jun mengejar kemana perginya Woozi dan Minghao. Belakang panggung, ia tahu itu. Setelah ia dekat ia langsung menarik Minghao dan membawanya pergi jauh. Kemanapun asalkan tidak dekat-dekat dengan para uke yang sedang dalam mode marah. Ia membawa Minghao ke parkiran yang sepi.

"Hao-ya.." panggilnya. Nafasnya terengah karena menarik Minghao yang memebrontak, belum lagi menahan sakit karena Minghao memukulnya terlalu keras. Minghao menatapnya nyalang, seakan-akan ia adalah mangsa harimau yang siap untuk dimakan hidup-hidup. Memikirkan itu membuat Junhui merinding sendiri.

"Aku mau menjelaskan semuanya.." ucapnya lirih. Minghao masih diam.

"Aku dan Yerin hanya sebatas duet untuk MAMA okay?" lanjut Jun. Minghao membuang mukanya lalu terkekeh kecil.

"Itu urusanmu, Ge.. kau mau duet dengan Hyuna noona pun tidak ada hubungannya denganku, kan? Kau memang visual di team, dan kau juga memiliki dance yang baik setelah Hoshi Gege.." ucap Minghao dingin, kelewat dingin, bahkan lebih dingin dari nada bicaranya Wonwoo. Jun menghela napas.

"Aku menyukaimu, Hao-ya.." ucap Jun pelan. Minghao terkekeh pelan dan berubah jadi tawa.

"Serius? Apa karena tadi? Entah kenapa aku berpikir kau hanya mencari cara agar aku memaafkanmu. Kau menembakku agar aku memaafkanmu, kan? Hahaha.. yang benar saja.. Gege tahu aku tidak bisa disogok dengan mudah." ucap Minghao diselingi nada mengejek. Jun menghela napas. Minghao itu polos, jujur ia bahkan lebih polos dari magnae mereka, Dino. Tetapi Minghao itu perasa, ia peka terhadap keadaan sekitarnya, dan ia peka terhadap kondisi setiap member. Minghao itu paling tidak suka jika ada orang yang berbuat kesalahan padanya tidak langsung meminta maaf dan malah menyogoknya dengan hal yang berbau manis agar Minghao memaafkan dan melupakan kejadian apa yang orang itu perbuat. Minghao tidak suka itu dan tidak suka adanya signal-signal orang yang akan berbuat manis padanya. Jun tahu benar soal itu, dan ia memang sejak awal tidak berusaha membuat signal-signal manis atau apalah, ia hanya berusaha jujur dan mengatakan perasaannya pada Minghao.

"Aku serius, Hao." Ucap Jun tegas. Minghao sedikit terkejut, lalu ia kembali sadar, ini hanya akal-akalan Jun saja.

"Semua kembali ke tempat duduk, ayo kembali, Soonyoung gege dan juga Jihoon gege sudah kembali juga.." ucap Minghao final. Jun geram, ia menarik tangan Minghao dan mendorong badan mungil Minghao ketembok lalu menciumnya. Minghao membelalakkan matanya lalu mendorong badan Jun kuat-kuat, namun pertahanan Jun sangat kuat sekali. Ciuman itu berlangsung lama hingga Jun menyadari bahwa Minghaonya kekuarangan udara dan melepaskan ciuman itu.

PLAKK

Jun membulatkan matanya, benar-benar bulat. Ia yakin pipinya panas dan memerah. Sedetik kemudian ia melihat Minghao yang pergi meninggalkannya disertai tetesan air mata. Jun menghela napas dan mengelus pipi kanannya yang barus saja diberi ciuman panas dari tangan Minghao.

_FLASHBACK END_

TRINGG

Minghao menoleh pada ponsel yang sekarang berada digenggamannya. Ada pesan dan itu dari Yerin. Minghao membuka flat ponsel dan membaca isi pesan itu. Air mata menggenang dipelupuknya ketika ia membaca semua pesan yang dikirimkan Yerin kepada Jun. Ajakan makan bersama pada saat mereka sudah selesai latihan, ajakan latihan sendiri karena Yerin belum bisa beberapa gerakan.

CKLEK

"Hao, kau belum tidur?" tanya sebuah suara. Minghao menoleh dan mendapati Jun sedang berdiri didepan kamarnya. Minghao mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Jisoo Hyung kemana?" tanyanya balik. Jun berjalan mendekatinya lalu duduk disampingnya.

"Jisoo Hyung sedang keluar bersama Jeonghan Hyung tadi, dan aku akan tidur disini malam ini.." ucap Jun. Minghao mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia sedang tidak ingin bersama dengan Jun, tapi kenapa namja ini sekarang mendekatinya.

"Oh ya, tadi Yerin mengirimu pesan.." ucap Minghao dan memberikan ponsel kepada Jun. Jun membulatkan matanya dan menerima ponsel itu dengan tangan bergetar. Bagaimana kalau Minghao tahu semua pesannya dengan Yerin? Bagaimana kalau dia salah paham tentang itu semua? Bagaimana kalau Minghao membencinya?

"Hao-ya.." panggil Jun pelan. Matanya membola ketika mengetahui bahwa Minghao sedang menangis. Berbagai perasaan bersalah meliputi hati Jun. Perlahan, ia menggeser badannya mendekati Minghao dan memeluk pinggang namja kurus itu.

"Dia pasti mengharapkan balasan pesan darimu, Gege.." ucap Minghao sambil bergeser menjauhi Jun. Ia lalu beranjak dan keluar dari kamar. Jun terlambat. Ia menghela napas kasar sembari mengacak rambutnya. Ia lalu melihat layar hpnya yang masih terang dan masih tertera pesan dari Yerin itu. Junhui menghela napas lalu mengetikkan pesan singkat pada Yerin bahwa ia tidak bisa menyetujui acara makannya, setelah yakin pesannya terkirim ia lalu keluar dari kamar dan mendapati dorm dalam keadaan sepi. Ia baru akan melangkah ketika mendengar pintu sebelahnya terbuka dan keluarlah sosok Mingyu yang terlihat segar, baru mandi sepertinya.

"Oh Gyu, kau mengejutkanku.." Jun berucap yang dibalas kekehan kecil oleh Mingyu.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Mingyu.

"Mencari Minghao.. kau tahu dia dimana?" tanya Jun balik. Mingyu terlihat mengerutkan kening.

"Tadi kalau tidak salah Minghao keluar dengan Wonu hyung, tapi tidak tahu keluar kemana, kurasa mereka akan ke tempat latihan." Ucap Mingyu. Jun menghela napas lalu berjalan ke dapur diikuti Mingyu.

"Kenapa? Hyung belum baikan?" tanyanya. Junhui menggeleng pelan lalu dibalas anggukan singkat oleh Mingyu.

"Tadinya aku akan berbaikan dengannya, kau tahu kan Minghao suka sekali merasa bersalah, sebenarnya aku akan menggunakan cara itu untuk berbaikan dengannya, tetapi tidak jadi.." jelas Junhui. Mingyu menoleh dan menatap hyungnya itu iba.

"Kenapa? Minghao menamparmu lagi? atau lebih parah?" tanya Mingyu antusias. Junhui terkekeh.

"Kenapa ingin tahu sekali hm? Urusi saja urusanmu dengan Wonwoo sana!" jawab Junhui yang membuat orang muda disebelahnya ini mendengus kesal.

"Aku akan berbaikan dengan Wonwoo hyung secepatnya, karena kami sudah terikat. Mudah saja untuk kami berbaikan, sedangkan hyung, jadian saja belum sudah marahan. Oh, dan lagi, jangan dekat-dekatkan Minghao pada Wonwoo ku, aku takut mereka akan terus bersama dan menjadi saling suka, lalu aku diputuskan, siapa yang rugi huh? Aku kan? Sebaiknya cepat selesaikan masalah kalian dan segera ikat Minghao kedalam hubungan.." omel Mingyu lalu berjalan ke kulkas dan mengambil beberapa kaleng bir disana. Jun melotot tidak terima.

"Ikut tidak?" tanya Mingyu menyadari tatapan Jun. Jun membuang muka, malas meladeni makhluk kelebihan kalsium didepannya itu.

"Ya sudah jika tidak mau ikut, untuk sekedar informasi saja, aku akan menghampiri Wonwoo hyung diruang latihan, jadi ini bisa jadi kesempatan bagi hyung untuk berbaikan dengan Minghao dan membawanya jauh dari Wonwooku.." ucapnya cuek lalu berjalan duluan. Mendengar itu Junhui langsung bangun dan mengambil 2 kaleng bir dan mengikuti Mingyu. Jadilah kedua makhluk kelebihan kalsium itu berjalan berdua ke ruang latihan yang tidak jauh dari dorm mereka.

Sesampainya diruang latihan, mereka berdua tersenyum karena mendapati ruang latihan seventeen terbuka lebar dan menampakkan cahaya lampu yang terang disana. Mingyu dengan antusias berlari masuk dan menyapa dua orang yang sedang duduk dengan santai sambil mendengarkan musik dari ponsel Wonwoo. Mingyu menghampiri kekasihnya dan memberi sekaleng bir, namun hanya dibalas dengusan singkat oleh Wonwoo dan beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan berpindah kepojokan. Mingyu menghampirinya dan berusaha membujuknya.

Sekarang kita tinggalkan Wonwoo dan Mingyu dan melihat ke Jun dan Minghao. Minghao terlihat memajukan bibirnya saat melihat Jun menghampirinya dan menyodorokan sekaleng bir padanya. Minghao menghela napas dan menerima birnya itu. Jun tersenyum dan bersiap duduk sebelum sebuah suara menginterupsi.

"Siapa yang menyuruh Gege duduk? Tidak ada kan?" ucap Minghao dingin sambil berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruang latihan setelah sebelumnya mengucapkan salam kepada Mingyu dan Wonwoo.

"Hao, tunggu.. astaga Minghao.." panggil Jun sambil mengejar Minghao yang belum terlalu jauh dari pandangannya. Tangannya mencekal tangan Minghao dan mendorongnya ke tembok.

"Lepaskan aku, Gege.. sakit.." eluh Minghao. Jun menggeleng.

"Kalau aku lepaskan, kau akan pergi lagi, Hao-ya.." ucap Jun putus asa. Minghao menggeleng.

"Aku janji tidak akan kemana-kemana kalau gege lepaskan Minghao.." ucap Minghao tegas. Jun mengangguk dan melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Ia melihat warna kemerahan di pergelangan tangan Minghao dan rasa bersalah menghujam hatinya. Ia meraih pergelangan tangan Minghao dan meniupnya pelan, seakan-akan itu bisa menyembuhkan Minghao dalam sekejap.

"Gege.." panggil Minghao pelan. Jun mendogak.

"Maafkan gege, Sayang. Gege tidak bermaksud menyakiti tanganmu.." ucap Jun penuh penyesalan. Minghao terkekeh dan mengelus pelan pipi Jun.

"Gege tidak boleh panggil sayang kalau tidak ada hubungan.." ucap Minghao. Jun terkekeh pelan.

"Lalu?" tanyanya. Minghao mendengus kesal.

"Masa tidak peka?" tanya Minghao sambil menegrucutkan bibirnya imut. Jun terkekeh lagi lalu mencubit pipi Minghao.

"Jadi mau merealisasikan hubungan?" tanya Jun. Minghao mengangguk lalu sedetik kemudian mengerucutkan bibir lagi.

"Gege tidak romantis, sana sama Yerin saja.. Minghao mau pulang ke dorm.." ucap Minghao sebal. Jun terkekeh dan memeluk tubuh kurus Minghao kedalam pelukannya.

"Minghao.. Xu Minghao.. mau jadi kekasih Wen Junhui yang tidak romantis dan tidak peka ini?" tanya Jun sambil merenggangkan pelukannya dan menggenggam erat tangan Minghao. Minghao terkekeh kecil dan mengangguk. Jun memeluknya.

"Ge.." panggilnya lagi.

"Hm?" jawab Jun.

"Gege kenapa mau duet sama Yerin?" tanyanya. Oh topik ini lagi, jika ia membahasnya maka 99% kemungkinan Minghao akan marah besar.

"Karena.. karena hyung visual line kan?" jawab Jun seadanya.

"Jadi yang dipilih visual line saja? Wonwoo hyung juga visual line kenapa tidak dipilih?" tanya Minghao lagi.

"Uhm, mungkin karena dia uke.." jawab Minghao. Oh Tuhan, bungkam mulut namja kecil ini dan hapus ingatannya agar tidak terus bertanya.

"Tapi Jeonghan hyung juga uke, kenapa ti.. kyaa gege turunkan aku.." pekik Minghao saat Junhui menggendong dan membawanya keluar dari tempat latihan. Minghao menggoyangkan kaki panjangnya.

"Gege belum jawab pertanyaanku.." gumamnya kecil.

"Tidurlah, aku tahu kau lelah.. aku akan membawamu ke dorm.." ucap Jun final, membuahkan kerucutan panjang dibibir Minghao. Minghao menghela napas dan memilih memejamkan matanya sambil menyembunyikan wajanya diceruk leher Jun.

Jun terkekeh pelan melihat betapa polos kekasihnya itu. Ia bahkan tidak bisa menahan senyum saat melihat kekasih polosnya itu tidur dengan nyenyak digendongannya. Hingga ia sampai dikamar Minghao dan menidurkannya. Karena malas dan ingin berduaan dengan kekasihnya, maka ia memutuskan untuk tidur disamping minghao dan mengusir Jisoo yang kebetulan masuk ketika ia baru memejamkan matanya.

"Tidur dengan Seokmin atau dengan Woozi, jangan tidur dikamar ini.." ucapnya cuek lalu memeluk namja yang sudah lebih dulu tidur dipelukannya. Membuat Jisoo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya maklum melihat kedua insan yang sedang berpelukan dihadapannya ini.

END

::: Coretan author :::

Reader-nim, pada sadar ga sih kalo yang ikut dance sama Gfriend di MAMA itu seme semua minus Jeonghan. Author mau bahas itu sebenernya di chapternya Meanie, tapi author lupa. Jujur sih ya, waktu buat Junhao itu author lagi gak ada inspirasi sama sekali. Kaya udah mampet di bagiannya Meanie, tapi alhamdulillah bisa diselesaikan dengan baik dan tepat dengan perkiraan author.

Jangan lupa like and reviewnya reade-nim.. sekian dan terimakasih untuk yang sudah memberikan review yang sangat membantu dalam penyelesaian ff ini.. tanpa kalian aku hanyalah seonggok manusia..

Sekali lagi makasih #bow

Oh iya untuk reader-nim yang namanya kanayaa kalo ga salah, aku fansmu hehehe.. suka banget sama ffnya, apalagi yang Soonhoon sama Junhao.. selalu ditunggu ff yang Meanie kak ya? Makasih..


	4. Chapter 4

Pembalasan 3 Uke

(Meanie couple)

Wonwoo mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal melihat namja disampingnya yang kini sibuk memainkan ponsel pintarnya. Memang Mingyu sedang memeluk dan mengusap rambutnya. Tapi tangan namja yang satunya itu sedang sibuk mengutak-atik layar touchscreen digenggamannya. Mereka sedang duduk dilantai apartemen Mingyu dengan beralaskan karpet. Mingyu sedang duduk menselanjarkan kaki panjangnya, sedangkan Wonwoo duduk disampingnya sedang dipeluknya. Wonwoo semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa karena ia juga menikmati elusan lembut rambut Mingyu diatas kepalanya. Ia hanya bisa memainkan ujung kaos Mingyu.

"Gyu-ya.." panggil Wonwoo sambil mendongak, menatap namja diatasnya ini. Mingyu meletakkan ponselnya dan menatap Wonwoo. Ia menggenggam tangan namja yang lebih tua darinya itu.

"Ada apa sayang?" tanya Mingyu. Ia merapihkan poni Wonwoo yang menjuntai didahi lebar namja bermuka datar itu.

"Perhatikan aku, Gyu-ya.. disini hanya ada kau dan aku dan jangan menduakan aku dengan ponselmu itu. Memang apa yang membuatmu begitu memperhatikan ponselmu daripada aku?" tanya Wonwoo setelah mengomel panjang lebar. Mingyu terkekeh dan menggeleng.

"Hanya percakapan tentang latihan terakhir tadi, Sayang.. besok aku dan 97 line akan tampil, kau ingat?" tanya Mingyu. Wonwoo mengangguk mengerti dan kembali pada posisi semulanya. Ia meraih remot dengan kakinya dan mulai menyalakan TV. Ia fokus pada layar lebar didepannya. Mingyu tersenyum melihatnya. Ia kembali mengelus pelan rambut Wonwoo.

"Sayang.. kau sensitif sekali akhir-akhir ini.. ada apa?" tanya Mingyu. Wonwoo mendongak dan menggeleng.

"Tidak ada apa-apa.. aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku akhir-akhir ini sering marah.." ucap Wonwoo jujur. Tidak sepenuhnya sebenarnya.

"Apa karena aku duet dengan Eunha lagi?" tanya Mingyu. Wonwoo menundukkan kepalanya. Tepat. Mingyu tepat pada sasaran. Ia memang sedang sebal karena namja tan disampingnya itu kembali berkolaborasi dengan yeoja menyebalkan yang hampir membuat hubungannya putus itu.

"Dengar, Gyu.. bukannya aku tidak profesional atau apa, bukannya aku tidak memperbolehkanmu bekerja di industri ini lagi, bukan karena itu.. tapi aku tidak suka.. entah kenapa.." ucap Wonwoo. Mingyu menariknya dalam pelukannya dan mencium pipinya pelan.

"Dengar juga sayang, aku sudah pernah bilang padamu bahwa aku bekerja seperti ini agar aku mendapat bayaran lebih yang nanti akan kutabung untuk menikah denganmu.." ucap Mingyu yang mendapatkan pukulan telak tepat diperutnya oleh Wonwoo.

"Teruskan saja acara menggombalmu itu, Tuan Kim, aku mau memasak.." ucap Wonwoo dan berlalu dari hadapan Mingyu. Setelah sebelumnya mencium kilat pipi namja tan itu. Mingyu tersenyum melihat Wonwoo berjalan kearah dapur. Tak lama kemudian ia langsung beranjak untuk ke dapur karena kekasihnya itu sedang berteriak karena tidak bisa memasak.

KBS Gayo Daejun 2016

Mingyu terus saja mondar mandir didepan Wonwoo. Sedangkan Wonwoo hanya menghela napas. Kekasih tingginya ini mudah sekali terkena serangan panik, dan itu lebih buruk daripada serangan jantung. Setidaknya itu yang dipikirkan Wonwoo melihat kekasihnya yang terkadang melompat-lompat tidak jelas. Hell, bukan hanya Mingyu yang tampil, melainkan Dokyeom dan Minghao, juga ada Jeonghan, Woozi, Jisoo, dan Seungkwa disana. Kenapa Mingyu begitu heboh disaat yang lain duduk manis di deretan bangkunya. Wonwoo menghela napas kasar lalu berdiri dan menghadap Mingyu.

CUPP

Mingyu membulatkan matanya saat Wonwoo mencium tepat dibibirnya. Untuk beberapa saat ia masih mengedipkan matanya. Wonwoo melepaskan ciumannya dan menundukkan kepalanya saat ia juga mendapatkan tatapan penuh keterkejutan dari semua member disitu. Untung hanya ada Seventeen disitu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Jeon?" tanya Mingyu penuh geraman. Wonwoo memundurkan langkahnya perlahan. Sial! Dia sudah membangunkan singa yang sedang tidur.

"Gyu, kurasa kau harus rileks, bukan hanya kau yang tampil, semua juga tampil disini.. kau harus rileks dan jangan grogi, okay?" ucap Wonwoo cepat sambil menghindari tatapan penuh intimidasi dari Mingyu. Mingyu menganggukkan kepalanya dan menarik pinggang Wonwoo. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya.

PLAKK

"Ouh, siapa yang berani memukulku?" teriaknya tidak terima lalu membalikkan badannya. Ia menemukan sang leader sedang menatap tajam kearahnya disertai tatapan tajam beberapa orang disana. Mingyu tersenyum kikuk karena melihat tangan Seungcheol yang masih memegang sebuah majalah.

"Uh, Seungcheol hyung.. hehehe.. aku akan keruang tunggu bersama.. Seokmin.." ucapnya asal ketika melihat Seokmin sedang memakai coatnya. Ia segera berlari setelah sebelumnya memberikan kecupan singkat dibibir tipis milik kekasihnya yang dihadiahi teriakan nyaring oleh sang leader.

-Waiting room-

Terlihat Se Jeong IOI dan Dahyun Twice yang memasuki ruang tunggu 97 line. Disana juga sudah ada para pemuda 97 line yang sudah siap dengan kostum mereka, termasuk Mingyu, Dokyeom dan Minghao. Mereka melakukan sebuah wawancara kecil disana.

"Kalian adalah dari band-band besar dan super sibuk, lalu bagaimana cara kalian agar bisa tetap bisa menghadiri acara latihan dengan tepat waktu?" tanya Se Jeong. Yugyeom mengambil mic yang dibawa oleh Eunha.

"Kami para lelaki memiliki grup chat sendiri.. jadi, dengan begitu setelah acara ini selesai kami akan tetap menjalin persahabatan seperti saat kami latihan kali ini.." ucap Yugyeom yang diangguki oleh Se Jeong.

"Berarti hari ini ada rapat grup ya? Hahahaha..." ucap Se Jeong yang diiringi tawa dari para member lain.

"Yah, kami harap para perempuan juga memiliki grup chat sama seperti para lelaki ya?" ucap Dahyun polos dan diangguki oleh para idol perempuan. Samar terdengar suara Bambam yang berkata pada Yugyeom bahwa mereka akan memasukkan para idol perempuan kedalam grup mereka.

-After Performance-

Mingyu kembali ke backstage Seventeen. Ia merinding ketika merasakan aura gelap muncul dari Wonwoo, Jisoo, dan Jun. Ia lalu berbalik dan menemukan Dokyeom dan Minghao sedang berjalan menghampirinya. Ia buru-buru mendorong kedua orang itu keluar dari backstage Seventeen.

"Ada apa, Gyu?" tanya Seokmin bingung. Pasalnya ia ingin minum, tenggorokannya sudah kering karena dia sedari tadi harus berteriak karena menjadi penyemangat bagi 97 line. Apalagi dia menjadi suara tertinggi ke-3 setelah Jungkook dan Yuju. Mereka berhenti di sekitaran tempat sepi yang digunakan sebagai gudang kabel-kabel.

"Dengar, sepertinya Wonwoo hyung, Jisoo hyung, dan Jun hyung sedang mengeluarkan kekuatannya, maksudku aura gelapnya, aku tidak tahu kenapa, padahal sewaktu kita latihan mereka malah mendukung saja.." jelas Mingyu. Kedua orang itu menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti. Mereka terlihat mengerutkan keningnya.

KRINGG

Ketiga orang itu terjingkat kaget saat mengetahui nada notifikasi ponsel Mingyu. Mingyu membuka flat ponselnya dan seketika matanya membulat. Ia memberikan ponselnya kepada kedua orang dihadapannya dan reaksi yang sama mereka keluarkan.

 _Bambam invited to group_

 _Yuju_

 _Eunha_

 _Jihyo_

"Wonwoo hyung akan membantaiku malam ini.." –Mingyu

"Jun hyung akan menghukumku dengan sangat keras.." –Minghao

"Jisoo hyung akan mendiamkan dan tidak memberiku jatah selama setahun lebih.." –Dokyeom

TBC

::: Coretan author :::

Ini sama kaya yang MAMA cuman, apalagi si Mingyu ketemu lagi kan sama si Eunha. Dan buat si Minghao, kayanya nanti rencananya dimunculkan adegan dewasa. Author tahu kok kalo reader kadang greget waktu adegan dewasanya di cut, nah ini author munculin di partnya Junhao, sekaligus jadi debut rated M nya author. Author mah rajin baca rated M tapi gak rajin buat.

Mohon review and likenya reader-nim..


	5. Chapter 5

Pembalasan 3 Uke

(Seoksoo)

Seokmin menghela napas berat. Matanya sekarang sungguh berat dan ia ingin sekali menidurkan badannya ke kasur dan mengelana ke alam mimpi. Namun itu hanya ekspektasi semata, realitasnya adalah sekarang dia harus begadang demi berbaikan dengan hyungnya tersayang yang baru resmi menjadi miliknya sekitar 3 minggu yang lalu. Ia tidak ingin hubungannya kandas sebelum 1 bulan, setidaknya itu batas minimal hubungan yang Seokmin inginkan.

"Jisoo hyung.." panggilnya ketika pemuda tertua ketiga di Seventeen itu masih mendiamkan dirinya. Seokmin naik ke atas kasur dan memeluknya dari belakang. Jisoo masih diam dan beralih memainkan boneka beruang, hadiah dari Seokmin.

"Hyungie, aku minta maaf.. hey ini kolaborasi keduaku yang mendatangkan banyak uang. Lalu aku akan menikahimu.." ucap Seokmin. Jisoo menoleh dan melotot tidak terima.

"Aku bahkan punya banyak uang dan bisa kugunakan untuk pernikahan kita nanti.." ucap Jisoo sombong. Seokmin menatap Jisoo dengan pandangan datar. Selalu, Jisoo selalu mendominasi tentang kekayaan dan Seokmin mengakui itu. Seokmin terkadang merasa bahwa ia terlalu miskin untuk bisa bersanding dengan Jisoo. Bukan, Seokmin juga berasal dari keluarga yang berada, dia juga bisa lulus dari SOPA dengan baik dan keluarganya juga masih bisa makan enak, namun itu sangat berbeda jauh dengan kehidupan Jisoo. Seokmin dulu juga pernah berpikir 2 kali sebelum ia menyatakan tentang perasaannya kepada Jisoo.

"Hyung, yang kaya dan memiliki uang masih orang tuamu, dan kau, kau bahkan menerima gaji yang sama dengan kami.." ucap Seokmin dingin. Jisoo tersentak dan terdiam. Ia sudah tahu bahwa selama ini Seokmin selalu diam jika Jisoo sudah mengungkit tentang hartanya. Seokmin selalu berusaha terlihat biasa dan Jisoo tidak sadar. Mungkin ini adalah titi tersabar yang pernah Seokmin punya untuk Jisoo.

"Hah, karena kau sudah punya uang yang banyak, kau bisa mencari calon mempelai pria yang lebih baik dariku, Jisoo hyung.." ucap Seokmin tenang. Ia merebahkan dirinya dan menutupinya dengan selimut lalu memejamkan matanya. Meninggalkan Jisoo yang setia terpaku.

GREPP

"Seokmin-ah.. maafkan aku.." cicit Jisoo pelan. Ia beringsut menaiki ranjang dan masuk kedalam selimut. Ia memeluk Seokmin dari belakang dan menempelkan wajahnya ke punggung lebar Seokmin.

"Seokmin-ah.. hiks.. maafkan aku.. Seokminnie.." rengek Jisoo. Air mata mulai meleleh dari pipi tembam kesukaan Seokmin. Runtuh, pertahanan Seokmin runtuh. Ia membalikkan badannya dan memeluk tubuh kurus didepannya. Ia memejamkan matanya dan memeluk Jisoo makin erat. Jisoo mengeraskan tangisannya. Kalau begini pasti sebentar lagi Seokmin akan mendengar..

"Huwaa kau jahat sekali, Seokmin-ah.. hiks.. nappeun! Aku akan kembali ke Seungcheol hyung saja! Huweee papa.."

Nah benarkan? Sebentar lagi mungkin anggaran Seokmin akan berkurang karena dia harus memeriksakan pendengarannya ke dokter THT terdekat dari dorm.

Kembali ke cerita

Seokmin melonggarkan pelukannya saat merasakan Jisoo berhenti menangis. Senyumnya terkembang begitu melihat wajah lucu Jisoo pasca menangis. Hidung mancung walaupun tak semancung dirinya terlihat memerah, apalagi matanya. Sungguh, Seokmin tidak akan pernah bisa meninggalkan makhluk tuhan paling manis didepannya ini.

"Jangan melihatku menangis, Kuda!" bentak Jisoo sambil menyeka air matanya. Seokmin terkekeh kecil dan kembali memeluk Jisoo. Jisoo tersenyum lalu mengeratkan pelukannya di dada lebar milik Seokmin.

"Sayang, aku ingin meluruskan masalah masuknya yeoja ke grup chat.. sungguh, bukan aku yang menyarankan. Kau tahu Bambam seperti apa kan? Dia sangat mudah bergaul dan menurutku dia sangat polos.. tapi sayang, perlu kau tahu, meskipun Bambam memasukkan 100 wanita ke grup, aku tidak akan berpaling darimu, Sayang.." jelas Seokmin. Jisoo menolehkan kepalanya dan menajamkan matanya.

"Benarkah? Kau tidak sedang menggombal kan, Sayang?" tanya Jisoo tajam. Wonwoo tersenyum menampilkan giginya yang berbaris rapi dan menggeleng. Jisoo menyipitkan matanya.

"Benar tidak sayang.. aku sedang tidak menggombal sekarang.. kenapa kau begitu mencurigaiku?" tanya Seokmin.

"Karena sekarang baik kau, Mingyu, Soonyoung, Seungcheol hyung, Vernon, ataupun Junhui semuanya pembohong. Kalian itu lelaki kardus.." omel Jisoo. Seokmin tertohok tepat dijantungnya. Tak masalah jika Jisoo mengatainya kuda atau apa, yang penting jangan lelaki kardus.

"Sayang, aku dan Mingyu ataupun yang lain berbeda.. Mingyu kan memang sudah kardus dari awalnya.." jelas Seokmin. Jisoo masih menatapnya tajam.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau katakan ketika aku bertanya tentang duetmu dengan Gfriend?" tanya Jisoo. Seokmin menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Ehm, kalau yang satu itu Seokmin memang tidak bisa berkutik. Ia sangat menyukai Gfriend dan ditunjuk untuk duet dance dengan Gfriend adalah suatu kebanggaan baginya menjadi fanboy.

"Err, kau tentu tahu jawabannya, Sayang.. aku sangat bangga bisa duet dengan mereka. Kau tahu kan aku adalah uhmm fanboy mereka.." ucap Seokmin dengan pelan dan hati-hati. Jisoo menganggukkan kepalanya dan berdiri. Dia menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan setelahnya ia menatap Seokmin tajam, seakan tatapannya bisa memutus urat nadi di leher Seokmin. Dan yang terakhir adalah..

"YAK LEE SEOKMIN! KUDA SIALAN! BERANINYA KAU MENGATAKAN BAHWA KAU SUKA DUET DENGAN MEREKA DIHADAPAN KEKASIHMU SENDIRI! DASAR LELAKI KARDUS GAMBAR KUDA! MATI KAU!"

Dan setelahnya Jisoo menggeret Seokmin untuk keluar dari kamarnya dan menguncinya dari dalam. Membuahkan tatapan melas dari seekor kuda yang dikeluarkan dari kandangnya tersebut. Apalagi besoknya ia mendapatkan semprotan tajam dari Mingyu karena lelaki tan itu mendengar Seokmin mengatainya kardus. Poor Seokmin.

END

::: Coretan author :::

Maaf yang nunggu Junhao ya? Masih dalam proses pengetikan. Sebenernya udah masuk tahap inti sih, dan itu juga kelemahannya author untuk ngebuat desahannya. Dan lagi, author lagi banyak tugas, ngurus UN dan sebagainya. Maaf reader-nim #nunduk

Kok Seoksoonya nggak happy ending? Iya nggak happy ending soalnya author lagi pengen nistain si kuda hehehe #dibantaiJisoo

Yah intinya jangan pernah bosen ngereview ff author ya? Sekalimat review anda merupakan semangat bagi saya..

Oh ya, sama author pengen minta doa ke kalian semoga author diterima di SNMPTN dan kedinasan, semoga author bisa menjalankan UN dengan lancar. Aminn

Makasih buat kalian yang udah review ya? Yang setia nungguin author update, entahlah tanpa kalian author hanyalah seonggok manusia.. #timpuk

Intinya mohon like and reviewnya readernim..


	6. Chapter 6

Pembalasan 3 Uke

(Junhao)

Minghao berjalan mengendap-endap menuju kamarnya. Keadaan dorm sangat sepi mengingat semuanya sedang tidur. Ia membuka kamarnya dan menemukan Jisoo sedang tidur dengan memakai selimutnya hingga menutupi lehernya. Ia mengguncang pelan pundak Jisoo, membuat namja cantik itu menggeliat dan membuka sedikit matanya. Ia menatap bibir Minghao yang mengatakan 'Jun hyung' sangat pelan. Jisoo mengangguk lalu kembali memeluk gulingnya dan mengarungi alam mimpi lagi. Minghao tersenyum lalu mengambil bantal dan selimutnya dan berlalu keluar dari kamarnya. Ia menuju salah satu bilik kamar yang lampunya masih terlihat menyala. Ia mengetuk pintunya pelan. Merasa tak ada sahutan, Minghao lalu masuk kedalam kamar yang ia yakini berisi kekasih tercintanya. Dugaannya tak meleset, ia menemukan buntalan selimut yang sangat panjang. Minghao tersenyum dan duduk disamping ranjang. Ia tahu gegenya belum tidur, karena namja tampan itu selalu mematikan lampunya sebelum tidur. Ia mengguncang badan gegenya pelan.

"Ge, kau sudah tidur?" ucap Minghao pelan. Gegenya menggeram pelan dan mengendikkan bahunya, mencoba menyingkirkan tangan Minghao dari sana. Minghao tersenyum, gegenya memang belum tidur.

"Gege, aku minta maaf.. tapi sungguh, aku tidak merespon semua yang yeoja-yeoja itu katakan di grup.. bambam yang memasukkan mereka, kenapa gege yang marah padaku?" ucap Minghao sebal. Jun menelentangkan badannya dan membuka sedikit matanya, tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh pipi Minghao yang sedang mengerucut. Minghao berbalik menatapnya dan menggenggam tangan besar Jun.

"Gege sudah tidak marah?" tanya Minghao. Jun tersenyum dan mengangguk, membuahkan senyuman bahagia dari namja didepannya itu.

"Gege xie xie.." ucap Minghao senang sambil memeluk badan tegap gegenya yang sedang terlentang itu. Junhui terkekeh dan mengusap rambut merah cerah milik kekasihnya. Minghao mengusak-usakkan kepala dan bokongnya, membuat Junhui membulatkan matanya. Ia melirik bagian selatan tubuhnya, bokong kenyal Minghao bergesek disana dan..

"Nghh, Hao-ya.. bisa kau hentikan kegiatanmu yang.. nghh menggesekkan bokongmu itu.." ucap Junhui. Minghao mendongakkan kepalanya dan menyeringai tajam. Ia meraba dada Junhui dan menjilat pelan leher Junhui.

"Kenapa, Ge? Apa gesekan seperti ini sudah membuatmu bangun? Kenapa kau kalah jantan dengan Mingyu, Ge?" ucap Minghao. Junhui membulatkan matanya. Darimana ia tahu jika Mingyu seperti itu? Apa Minghao pernah berhubungan dengan Mingyu?

BRUKK

Junhui mengembalikan keadaan menjadi diatas. Ia meremas nipple Minghao pelan dan menjilat leher putih milik Minghao.

"Akhh gege jangan gigit disi.. nghh gege.." Minghao merintih begitu Junhui mengedarkan remasannya menuju selatan tubuhnya. Minghao benar-benar lemas. Gegenya memberikan forplay yang sangat cepat tapi cukup membuat Minghao lemas hanya dengan remasannya. Minghao bahkan sudah tidak sadar dimana Junhui membuang celananya dan kapan Junhui melepaskan celananya.

"Ngahhh ahhh gege.. jangan naik turunhh ngahhh.." Minghao mendongak ketika Junhui mengulum kejantanannya dengan cepat. Minghao meremas erat surai hitam milik Junhui, menimbulkan geraman pelan.

"Gegehhh akuhhh mau nghhh gegehh!" Minghao melongokkan kepalanya menatap Junhui yang sedang memasangkan sesuatu pada kejantanannya. Cock ring dan Minghao membenci itu.

"Gege lepaskan itu.. nghh kau menyakitiku, Ge.." Minghao merintih keras ketika ia mengalami orgasme keringnya akibat ulah Junhui. Sedangkan Junhui makin menyeringai.

"Katakan padaku bagaimana kau tahu seberapa jantannya seorang Kim Mingyu, Xu Minghao.." tanya Jun tajam. Minghao masih menggeliat tidak nyaman disana dan Jun makin melebarkan seringaiannya.

"Katakan padaku, Xu Minghao, makin lama kau menjawab, maka makin lama juga kau merasakan hukuman ini.." jelas Jun. Tangannya beralih mengocok kejantanan mungil milik Minghao sekarang.

"Nghhh Wonwoo hyung mengatakan itu padaku.. nghhh ahhh katanya Mingyu sangat shh jantanhh nghh Wonwoo hyung bahkan nghh tidak kuathh.." ucap Minghao diselingi desahan. Jun mengeluarkan smirk dan mendekati Minghao. Dilepaskannya cock ring yang mengungkung kejantanan Minghao. Cairan deras mengalir dari sana. Minghao menghela napas lega dan melirik kejantanannya yang masih setengah menegang. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke Jun. Namja tampan yang menjabat sebagai kekasihnya itu mulai membuka pakaiannya satu persatu, sampai kain terakhir yang menutupi kebanggaan kekasihnya itu. Jun mengocok kejantanannya sebentar sebelum mengarahkannya kelubang hangat Minghao.

JLEB

"Akhh gege sakithhh nghhh kenapa tidak mempersiapkannya dulu?!" pekik Minghao. Jun hanya terkekeh pelan lalu mengusap pelan peluh yang membanjiri dahi Minghao.

"Maafkan gege hm? Gege kelepasan tadi.." ucap Junhui. Minghao mengerucutkan mulutnya.

"Minghao harus menghuku gege sekarang.." ucap Minghao. Junhui mengernyitkan dahinya, namun sedetik kemudian matanya melebar begitu mengetahui apa yang Minghao perbuat. Minghao sedang mengetat dan mengendurkan lubangnya.

"Nghh Minghao-ya, sebaiknya kau ahhh hentikan itu Minghao.." ujar Jun sembari menahan nikmat karena sekarang lubang Minghao mengetat. Bukannya berhenti, namja China itu bahkan semakin gencar mengetatkan lubangnya. Membuat pasangan yang berada tepat diatasnya menggeram rendah. Junhui sudah tidak kuat, tanpa memperdulikan bagaimana nantinya lubang Minghao, ia langsung menggenjot lubangnya dengan keras, membuat pekikan manja dikeluarkan pasangan dibawahnya. Junhui menyeringai, ia sudah hapal betul dimana letak titik spot milik Minghao. Diperlakukan seperti itu tidak membuat Minghao menangis atau minta tolong, ia malah semakin menikmati perlakuan kasar sang gege jika sudah berada diatas ranjang.

"Gegehh ahhh disanahh nghhh fucking your dick gegehhh.." rintih Minghao. Junhui makin melebarkan seringainya. Dia terus menggenjot Minghao tanpa ampun.

"Nghhh gege Minghao sampai gehh anghhh gegehhh!"

CROTT CROTT

"Nghhh Hao-ya.."

Mereka sampai. Sperma Minghao mengotori dada dan sebagian leher Jun sedangkan sperma Jun memenuhi lubang sempit milik Minghao. Junhui lalu menidurkan dirinya disamping Minghao sambil menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh mereka. Junhui melirik pada kekasihnya karena mendapati kekasihnya tidak merespon apapun yang ia lakukan. Senyumnya terkembang saat mengetahui bahwa kekasih polosnya itu sedang tidur karena kelelahan. Junhui tersenyum lalu membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Minghao. Ia menarik pinggang ramping namja China itu lalu memeluknya, membuat Minghao nyaman dipelukannya. Ia mengecup kening Minghao sekilas lalu mengikuti namja China itu mengarungi alam mimpi.

"Saranghae, Hao-ya.."

::: Coretan Author :::

Kelar kelar kelar.. astaga laptop author yang polos sudah terisi ff macam begini. Maaf kalo jelek ya? Author masih newbie kalo buat rated m.. sudah cukup ini saja rated m nya, author udah ga kuat nulis desah-desahan lagi.. author aja yang desah sama Mingyu tanpa diketik #tampolpakesempol

Jan lupa review dan likenya readernim


	7. Chapter 7

Pembalasan 3 Uke

(Meanie)

Wonwoo mendudukkan dirinya didepan TV. Hari ini Seventeen sedang diberi cuti selama 2 minggu penuh. Beberapa member ada yang kembali kerumahnya dan beberapa lagi ada yang memilih untuk keluar dorm dan berjalan-jalan. Wonwoo memilih berdiam diri dirumah dan menonotn kartun kesayangannya, larva. Ia melirik jam dinding yang menempel di tembok sebelah kanannya. Larva mulai 1 jam lagi, jadi Wonwoo menonton acara dari channel TV lain. Pilihannya jatuh kepada acara Music Bank, dia tersenyum, kepalanya bergerak mengikuti lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh boyband yang diundang, begitupun pula dengan mulutnya yang sibuk menyanyikan lagu. Namun tak lama kemudian, senyumannya pun hilang dan berganti dengan tatapan tajam. Didepannya sekarang tengah menampilkan penampilan salah satu girlband yang sekarang tengah naik daun. Bukan, Wonwoo bukan membencinya, toh mereka juga debut hampir bersamaan dengan Seventeen. Wonwoo hanya tidak menyukai salah satu member mereka.

"Lihat, dia sok cantik sekali.. dasar nenek sihir.." gumamnya pelan. Ia mengganti channelnya. Kartun larvanya sudah dimulai dan Wonwoo mulai diam menikmati acara kartun lucu itu. Sesekali ia tertawa ketika 2 makhluk berwarna merah dan kuning itu melakukan hal lucu.

"Hyung.." panggil seseorang. Wonwoo tersentak dan langsung menoleh kearah belakang tubuhnya. Disana berdiri sosok tinggi dan hitam, tetapi bukan hantu. Dia adalah Mingyu. Sedang mengucek matanya dan berjalan kearah Wonwoo lalu duduk disamping namja itu. Kepalanya ia rebahkan diatas paha Wonwoo.

"Baru bangun?" tanya Wonwoo sambil mengelus lembut rambut Mingyu yang berantakan, khas orang bangun tidur. Mingyu menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia berbali menghadap perut Wonwoo dan memeluk perut Wonwoo, ia mengusakkan kepalanya disana.

"Manja heum? Ada jadwal kencankah hari ini?" tanya Wonwoo. Mingyu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Tapi aku malas mandi.." ucapnya. Wonwoo terkekeh. Mingyu meraih remote dan mengganti channel TV.

"Woahh Gfriend.." pekik Mingyu dan langsung terduduk. Ia begitu semangat melihat interview live dari girlband beranggotakan 7 orang itu. Tanpa sadar senyum lebar terkembang di bibir Mingyu, membuat namja disampingnya mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Apalagi mata Mingyu, astaga, bahkan bola matanya fokus kepada seseorang disana. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Eunha. Yeoja yang akhir-akhir ini membuat Wonwoo uring-uringan dan mengancam hubungan mereka.

"Aku mau kekamar." Ucap Wonwoo dingin lalu bangun dan berjalan menuju kamarnya dan Mingyu tentu saja. Mingyu tersentak ketika mendengar nada bicara Wonwoo. Ekhem, sepertinya dia akan terkena masalah besar hari ini. Tidak ingin masalah semakin menjadi, Mingyu lalu mematikan televisi dan beranjak mandi. Ia tidak ingin membujuk Wonwoo dengan bau tubuh yang menyengat.

10 menit kemudian Mingyu sudah selesai mandi. Ia menggunakan bathrobe dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Ia tersenyum ketika mendapati gulungan tebal selimut berada di tengah-tengah ranjangnya, ralat ranjangnya dan Wonwoo. Mingyu lalu mengambil baju dan memakainya, lalu berjalan mengendap menuju gulungan tebal itu. Mingyu menyibakkan selimut itu pelan dan selimut itu terbuka. Matanya membola ketika mendapati apa yang ada di dalam selimut itu. Okay, memang tidak mengejutkan, karena yang ada didalam selimut itu adalah Wonwoonya, tetapi yang mengejutkan ialah Wonwoonya sedang menangis sekarang. Mingyu akui, Wonwoo yang menangis sambil memeluk boneka panda pemberiannya memang berjuta kali lebih imut daripada biasanya. Namun, Mingyu mengesampingkan itu sementara. Ia lalu tidur disamping Wonwoo, membawa tubuh kurus itu kedalam pelukannya.

"Sayang maafkan aku.." ucap Mingyu lembut. Wonwoo semakin menjadi tangisannya. Ia memukuli punggung tegap Mingyu. Jujur, Mingyu memang kesakitan, tangan Wonwoo itu penuh tulang, ingat, tetapi Mingyu akan menahannya. Setidaknya untuk Wonunya tersayang.

"Sana sana pergi sana dengan Eunha atau siapalah, jangan pedulikan aku, aku aku hiks aku memang tidak ada seksi-seksinya hiks.. dadaku juga rata hiks.. Jun hyung hiks aku ingin balikan saja dengannya hiks.." Wonwoo berujar dengan sesenggukkan. Mingyu tersenyum. Ia mengendurkan pelukannya dan menangkup pipi Wonwoo. Mingyu menghapus air matanya dan perlahan mengecup bibir Wonwoo. Hanya mengecup tanpa melumat, hanya ingin Wonwoonya merasakan cinta yang ia berikan melalui ciuman itu.

"Sayang, aku akan jelaskan sesuatu. Aku hanya mengidolakan mereka saja, hanya sebatas itu. Kau tahu sendiri kan kalau aku tidak bisa selingkuh dengan siapapun.." jelas Mingyu. Wonwoo mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kata siapa? Dulu kau pernah bilang begini, namun kau malah mendekati Jeonghan hyung. Padahal kau tahu sendiri waktu itu Jeonghan hyung sudah bersama Seungcheol. Jelas sekali kau memandangnya dengan tatapan berbeda ketika kita syuting mv Mansae switch version.." omel Wonwoo. Mingyu meringis. Wonwoo benar sekali. Hey, Mingyu pernah khilaf karena pernah menyukai bahkan mencintai makhluk sekejam iblis itu. Untung Wonwoo menyelamatkannya, sehingga ia tidak perlu menjadi suami takut istri macam Seungcheol.

"Err, itu masa lalu sayang, tidak untuk dibahas.." ucap Mingyu. Wonwoo makin mengerucutkan bibirnya dan langsung dikecup kilat oleh Mingyu.

"Itu mencuri namanya, Tuan Kim.. tidak baik.." omel Wonwoo lagi. Ia lalu duduk dipangkuan Mingyu dan mengalungkan lengannya. Ia menempelkan keningnya pada Mingyu.

"Biarkan saja, toh kau juga sudah mencuri hati dan perhatianku selama ini.." bisik Mingyu sambil membenarkan letak poni Wonwoo. Wonwoo tersenyum lalu menggesekkan hidung mancung mereka.

"Berjanjilah kau tidak akan selingkuh lagi, Kim Mingyu.." ucap Wonwoo. Mingyu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Sebenarnya aku juga tidak selingkuh, Jeon Wonwoo. Mana bisa orang yang sedang duet kau bilang berselingkuh.." ucap Mingyu. Wonwoo mendelik dan mencubit hidung mancung kekasihnya. Membuat kekasih tannya itu mengaduh kesakitan.

"Mana bisa pria yang berstatus menjadi kekasih orang lain bisa berteriak dengan begitu histerisnya ketika melihat sekumpulan yeoja sedang melakukan interview. Dan catat, didepan kekasihnya sendiri.." ucap Wonwoo. Mingyu terkekeh lalu memeluk pinggang ramping orang yang menjabat sebagai kekasihnya itu.

"Aigoo, kau yang mengomel panjang lebar seperti itu lebih membuatku terpesona, Nona Kim.." ucap Mingyu. Wonwoo memutar bola matanya malas.

"Sekali lagi kau menggombal, akan ku potong burungmu itu, Kim!" –Wonwoo

"Maka kau akan salah besar jika melakukan itu." –Mingyu

"Wae?" –Wonwoo

"Karena kau nanti akan mencari the little Mingyu dan tidak akan pernah menemukan yang sebesar milikku nantinya.." –Mingyu

"Bermimpi saja, punya Jun hyung bahkan lebih besar dan lebih memuaskan daripada punyamu.." –Wonwoo

"Oh, aku akan menunjukkan bagaimana bendaku menggempur lubang sempitmu itu, Jeon.." –Mingyu

"Coba saja.." –Wonwoo

Maka dimulailah pertempuran sengit yang menghasilkan bunyi ambigu diseluruh dorm. Untung saja hanya mereka berdua yang berada di dorm. Mungkin. Karena di depan kamar mereka si magnae polos, Dino sedang menyumpali telinganya dengan earphone sejak pasangan yang sedang melakukan this and that itu berdebat tentang 'burung siapa yang paling besar'.

Dan, sebenarnya Wonwoo tidak sepenuhnya cemburu pada Eunha. Sebenarnya daripada Eunha, Wonwoo lebih bisa dikatakan cemburu pada the other Jeon. Yup, siapa lagi kalau bukan Jeon Jungkook. Bagaimana tidak, namja bergigi kelinci, si golden magnae, the ultimate ukenya ban

gtan boys itu hampir setiap waktu menelfon Mingyu dan menanyakan ada waktu luangkah. Dan si kardus hitam itu bukannya mencari alasan untuk menghindar, malah menjawab jika dia memiliki waktu luang banyak, sehingga mereka berdua memutuskan untuk bertemu. Dan bodohnya lagi, Mingyu mengiyakan ajakan Jungkook tepat didepan Wonwoo. Catat, didepan, bukan dibelakangnya. Wonwoo sempat uring-uringan hari itu, sampai si mulut pedas Jihoon kalah berdebat dengannya.

Namun sekarang Wonwoo tidak memikirkannya lagi. Selama Mingyu mengakui bahwa dia tidak selingkuh dan ekhem membayar hutang waktunya dengan ekhem kegiatan ranjang, maka Wonwoo akan baik-baik saja. Setidaknya walaupun Mingyu dekat dengan banyak orang tetapi hati namja tan itu akan tetap miliknya, begitupun pula dengan Wonwoo.

END

::: Coretan Author :::

Gimana gimana? Bagus gak? Maaf telat update #bow

Bagi kalian yang nunggu ini ff, maaf ya nggak bisa update secepatnya.. maaf banget..

Uhm, kalau nanti ada waktu luang, author kan mau debut NCT 127 couple, dan yang debut pertama di ffnya author itu JaeYong, tapi author bingung mau kasih cerita kaya gimana. Secara hari-harinya author itu cuman diisi sama Meanie doang #tampolpakesempol

Uhm, bagi readernim yang mau kasih saran, silahkan kasih direview atau pc author ya?

Jangan lupa like and reviewnya readernim #bow


End file.
